Más de ti
by Naanis
Summary: Quería conocer más de él, quería confirmar sus sentimientos; pues él ya se había adueñado de sus pensamientos sin saber por qué. [One-Shot]


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes pertenecen a su creador Akira Toriyama_

 _Este fic es para el concurso "Cuéntame una historia" de la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español._

 _ **Más de ti**_

* * *

Un poco después de haberlo conocido y pasar atardeceres a su lado: sus sentimientos por él comenzaban a florecer. Tenía duda sobre esos sentimientos: ¿Cómo podía sentir algo por alguien que no tenía mucho de haber conocido? ¿Y si no correspondía a sus sentimientos?

Suspiró.

Tras finalizar uno de sus tantos entrenamientos con Gohan tomó aquella decisión: pedirle una cita. Quería saber más de él, más de aquel chico que empezaba a adueñarse de sus pensamientos.

Se acercó a él con delicadeza ya que se encontraba secando el sudor de su rostro con una toalla blanca que llevaba consigo cada que entrenaban. Nuevamente suspiró y se armó de valor.

—Gohan… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

La miró atentamente. No sabía qué era lo que podría preguntarle. ¿Acaso ya no quería entrenar con él?

—¿Sí?, ¿qué ocurre Videl? — Continuó secándose mientras la miraba

—Me estaba preguntando si tendrías una cita conmigo… — Se sonrojó un poco; pues era la primera vez que le pedía a un chico algo así.

Gohan se sorprendió un poco. ¿Una cita?, ¿qué clase de cita sería?

Gohan tenía nada de experiencia con chicas. Videl estaba en la misma situación, pero con chicos.

Por un lado, Gohan nunca estuvo tan relacionado con las mujeres a excepción de su madre y de Bulma, así que era de esperarse su inexperiencia, además de que la gran parte de su vida tomó clases particulares. Del lado de Videl era totalmente diferente; era una chica hermosa y de grandes habilidades, por lo tanto, siempre estaba rodeada de chicos que la admiraban y que querían tener una cita con ella, pero no era una chica nada fácil de conquistar. Rechazaba y rechazaba chicos; ninguno era de su agrado y su padre no le permitía debido a que eran "inferiores" a él, o eso decía.

La situación cambió en el instante que conoció a Gohan. Al principio parecía que él no era de su agrado, pero conforme pasó el tiempo se dio cuenta de que él no era como los demás, y eso le agradaba, con Gohan ella era una chica dulce, aunque no se percatara de eso.

—¿Cita? — Fue todo lo que pudo decir. Estaba sorprendido.

—Eso fue lo que dije… —No quería repetir lo que había dicho con anterioridad.

Rascó levemente su cabeza y rio de manera nerviosa. No sabía si aceptar o negarse a tener una "cita"; pues había recordado su desastrosa cita "amorosa" con Angela.

Terminó cediendo, aunque estaba dudoso.

Estando ya en casa seguía dubitativo. Pensaba en cómo evitar que su segunda cita fuera tan desastrosa como la primera. Mil y una preguntas lo atormentaban durante la noche, por lo que decidió ir a visitar a Krillin al día siguiente.

Había estado pensando en si preguntarle a su madre, sin embargo, temía que se pusiera histérica.

Por la mañana del día siguiente Gohan visitó a su amigo Krillin. Tenía la esperanza de que él pudiera ayudarle en su cita con Videl.

Tocó el timbre y fue recibido por la esposa de Krillin: Número 18. Se dirigió al comedor y notó que Krillin estaba sentado ahí esperándolo.

—¡Gohan! — Se levantó y lo recibió con un cálido abrazo. — ¿Cuánto sin vernos?

—Hola Krillin — Rio levemente.

Estaba algo nervioso, no sabía cómo preguntarle sin quedar como un estúpido. Aunque sabía que él jamás se burlaría de él, le avergonzaba.

—¿A qué se debe tu visita?, ¿ha ocurrido algo malo?

—No, verás… — Suspiró profundamente — Necesito un consejo con una chica… — Sus mejillas se ruborizaron por completo.

—Con que una chica, ¿eh? — Le dio una palmadita en el hombro y se echó a reír. — ¿Quién lo diría?

Si antes tenía las mejillas rojas ahora tenía todo el rostro del color de un tomate.

—No, Krillin, verás… — Fue interrumpido

—Con que tienes problemas con chicas, ¿o me equivoco? — La esposa de Krillin intervino en la plática

—¿Y es linda?, ¿cómo se llama? — Agregó Krillin

—Videl…

Siguieron conversando por un largo rato hasta que se dio cuenta que tenía que volver a casa.

Camino a casa volvió a recordar su cita con Angela y pensó en todo lo que no tenía que hacer durante su cita con Videl. No quería volver a pasar por una situación como esa, ¿o es que acaso era otro su motivo para no arruinar la cita?

Llegando a casa se dirigió a la cocina, pues el olor que desprendía la comida de su madre le llamaba. Se sentó en una de las sillas y observó detenidamente a su madre sin decir nada, ¿ella podría darle mejores consejos que el de sus amigos?

—¿Qué pasa Gohan? — Sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada notaba que algo sucedía con su hijo. Instinto de madre, ¿quizá?

Rio levemente y tardó un poco para dar una respuesta, no sabía si era lo mejor comentarle al respecto. Soltó un suspiro y empezó a hablar

—Tú has tenido citas con papá, ¿cierto?

—¡Ay! ¿Pero qué cosas dices? — Se llevó las manos al rostro y soltó un suspiro — Goku…

Era una pregunta un tanto simple, pero la respuesta que recibió de parte de su madre fue más extensa de lo que esperaba. Le platicó cómo se conocieron y cómo se casaron.

Tragó saliva un poco asustado, ¿podría esa cita hacer que terminen juntos y terminen casados? _"Bueno, todo en esta vida puede pasar"_ pensó.

El recordar su primera cita con una chica le ponía de nervios, sin embargo, había algo más que le estaba causando esos nervios, aunque no sabía qué era ese "algo más". Muy en el fondo tenía la sensación de que esta cita era algo importante.

En cuanto a Videl, había olvidado decirle cuándo sería su cita, así que tomó el celular y decidió mandarle un mensaje: _"¿Te parece si nuestra cita es el día de mañana?"_

A los pocos minutos recibió un mensaje del azabache. Era un mensaje corto, era un _"Sí, ¡me parece bien!"_ , un mensaje corto pero significativo para ella. Sonrió apenas leyó el mensaje y apagó su celular para después ir a dormir.

A la mañana del día siguiente Videl se encontraba preparando unos cuantos bentos con decoraciones bastante lindas, algo poco común en ella. También, fue en busca de un canasto y una manta, al parecer quería tener un picnic o algo parecido.

Al fondo de la cocina estaba su padre án espiándola, nunca la había visto tan emocionada y además de eso, nunca la había visto cocinar. ¿Desde cuando ella cocinaba?

Cerró los puños y siguió observándola detenidamente. La delicadeza con la que hacía los onigiris, la paciencia con la que acomodaba cada cosa y el esmero con el que hacía los pequeños detalles para decorar le hacían pensar en un chico, pero ¿qué clase de chico la tendría así?

Una vez terminados los bentos decidió guardarlos en el canasto junto con la manta. Suspiró un poco exhausta y fue a ducharse para después ir a casa de Gohan.

Estaba un poco nerviosa puesto que era su primera cita, al igual que Gohan, aunque, él ya había tenido una cita con anterioridad, sin embargo, a eso no podía llamarle "cita". Podría decirse que esa también sería su primera y verdadera cita, algo en el fondo le decía que así sería.

Dada la tarde, esperaba ansioso por ella, quería que sonara el timbre para que esa ansiedad en él desapareciera.

" _Debo confirmar mis sentimientos"_ Pensó para después tocar el timbre.

—¿Quién será? —Preguntó Milk

—¡Es Videl! — Dijo un tanto nervioso

—¿Videl? — Iba directo a la puerta, pero fue detenida.

—Sí, Videl… Te contaré luego — Le besó la mejilla y rápidamente fue a la puerta para abrirla.

Se sorprendió al ver a Videl ahí parada con un canasto en su mano. Había algo distinto en ella, era la misma Videl de siempre, sin embargo, algo la hacía lucir distinta, tanto que, para él ella irradiaba luz.

—Gohan… — Sonrió apenas lo vio. — ¿Nos vamos?

—Eh, sí — Estaba un poco distraído. Su corazón palpitaba de manera apresurada.

Caminaron por un largo rato hasta llegar a un lago que estaba un poco distanciado de donde vivía Gohan. Era un lugar mágico, tanto que parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas. El panorama era asombroso; agua cristalina, árboles de un color verde puro y un horizonte teñido de un intenso arrebol. ¿Qué más podían pedir con un lugar como ese para ellos dos?

—Wow… — Dijeron los dos anonadados por tremenda vista.

—Es un lugar hermoso, ¿cierto? — Dijo Videl.

—Sí que lo es…

Videl se sentó en el pasto y comenzó a sacar la manta junto con los bentos, acomodó todo con ayuda de Gohan. Estaba un poco nerviosa debido a la comida, temía que su comida no fuera tan buena como cualquier otra comida que él haya probado con anterioridad. Tomó uno de los bentos y se lo dio a Gohan, éste lo abrió y comenzó a salivar. El olor que desprendía la comida de Videl era fabuloso.

Soltó un suspiro al ver la cara que había puesto Gohan al oler la comida, ahora, faltaba que la probara. Apenas degustó la comida sus ojos empezaron a brillar; parece que sí fue del agrado de Gohan.

Durante la comida a Videl la invadió la curiosidad, quería saber más sobre Gohan: qué le gustaba, qué no le gustaba, qué más hacía durante su tiempo libre además de entrenar, qué clase de paisajes eran de su agrado, cosas como esas.

—Dime Gohan, ¿qué clase de comida te gusta?

—¿Qué clase de comida? ¡Toda! — Rascó levemente su cabeza — Mientras sea comida no tengo problema — Rio levemente

—Me alegra oír eso… — Sonrió y continuó comiendo

—¿Y a ti qué clase de comida te gusta? — Preguntó

—¿A mí? De todo tipo, ya sabes, mientras no sea chatarra…

Continuaron comiendo hasta que no quedara ni una sola migaja, sin embargo, hacía un rato que escuchaban ciertos ruidos extraños. Gohan se levantó y decidió voltear al cielo, al parecer, era un sonido conocido para él. Videl también volteó a ver y notó algo extraño que surcaba por los cielos, continuó mirando y notó que era un animal que nunca en su vida había visto; algo como un dragón o un dinosaurio.

—¡Ah, pero si eres tú! — Gritó Gohan. — ¿Me recuerdas? — Volvió a gritar

—¿Acaso ese animal es tu amigo? — Dijo un tanto temerosa.

Tenía algo de miedo para ser sincera, sin embargo, la presencia de Gohan la tranquilizaba un poco. A su lado se sentía segura, y si él le hablaba con tanta seguridad a ese animal, era por algo.

El animal aterrizó cerca de ellos y Gohan se echó a correr hacia el animal. Se veía tan feliz conviviendo con esa especie de dinosaurio, tanto que parecía un niño pequeño con juguete nuevo.

Dubitativa, se quedó observando atentamente.

—¿No quieres acercarte? — Siguió jugando con el dinosaurio — Es inofensivo, te lo prometo.

Se acercó y tocó cuidadosamente la cabeza del animal, estaba temerosa puesto que nunca había convivido con un animal de ese tipo. Tenía unos dientes enormes, al igual que sus garras y unas alas enormes, sin embargo, no sentía hostilidad alguna por parte del animal.

—¿Ves? Te dije que no te haría nada

El azabache continuó tocando al dinosaurio hasta que sus manos y las de Videl hicieron contacto. Ese contacto ocasionó el arrebol de sus mejillas.

—¡Lo siento! — Dijo él

Ella solo rio y siguió en lo suyo.

—¿Te gusta mucho convivir con los animales? — Preguntó Videl

—Sí, desde pequeño. Solía salir y jugar con los dinosaurios que encontraba por ahí, muchos de ellos son amigos míos y de mi papá. ¿Y a ti?

—Bueno, nunca había convivido con esta clase de animales… No son comunes en la ciudad. — Dijo mientras recogía la manta y guardaba los bentos.

—¡Aquí hay una gran variedad!, mi hermano Goten y yo salimos de vez en cuando a convivir con ellos. — Le sonrió levemente — En esta zona abundan ese tipo de dinosaurios.

Prestaba atención en todo lo que él platicaba, hasta en el más mínimo detalle, quería saber más y más sobre él. Para ella, él era un chico muy interesante, es más, la persona más interesante y misteriosa que haya conocido.

—Gohan, ¿te molesta si vengo más seguido?, es sólo que quiero conocer más de aquí. Ojalá algún día pueda vivir en una zona como esta.

—Eh… Bueno, no, no me molesta. — Rio levemente — A mí también me gustaría quedarme en un lugar aquí, quiero decir, es una zona menos contaminada a comparación de la ciudad y abunda la naturaleza. Cualquiera quedaría fascinado con un lugar como este, ¿no lo crees?

La conversación entre ellos dos fluía de buena manera, a diferencia de la cita que había tenido con Angela, y eso le alegraba a Gohan. Videl era una chica con la que tenía más química, no se la pasaba hablando solo de ella, tenían gustos similares y no era melosa al grado de hostigar como lo era ella. Estaba feliz de poder disfrutar de una cita agradable, es más, esta se sentía como su verdadera primera cita.

Videl también estaba feliz porque su cita con Gohan salió mejor de lo que esperaba.

. . .

Caminaron alrededor del lugar por un buen rato. Habían tenido un pequeño tiempo para poder conocer lugares que ni siquiera Gohan sabía que existían por ahí, hasta que la noche llegó y debían regresar.

Camino a casa notó que Videl lucía más feliz de lo normal, pero a su vez lucía agotada. Había despertado tan temprano para preparar todo con toda la calma del mundo y sin que las cosas salieran mal.

—¿Tienes sueño? — Se detuvo y se colocó enfrente de ella para poder mirarla a los ojos

Notó que tenía los ojos un tanto rojos y rio levemente al ver su cara adormilada. Le provocó ternura.

Al llegar a la casa de Gohan tan solo entró a avisarle a su mamá que volvería a salir pero que regresaría pronto. Tomó una sudadera y se la colocó encima.

—Te llevaré a casa. Aunque sé que eres fuerte y que no correrás peligro no es apropiado que te deje ir sola a estas horas.

A Videl le pareció un lindo detalle.

Se elevaron y comenzaron a volar en dirección a la casa de Videl, sin embargo, era un recorrido largo y Videl estaba muy cansada como para volar a la misma velocidad que Gohan. Él se percató que cada vez volaba más lento, por lo que se ofreció a llevarla entre sus brazos para que así evitara forzar más a su cuerpo.

Todo el rato voló con ella en brazos hasta que llegaron a la casa, no sabía si dejarla en la entrada de su casa o si dejarla en el balcón de su habitación.

—¿Está bien si te dejo en tu entrada? — Preguntó un tanto nervioso

—Sí, no tengo problema…

Aterrizaron justo en la entrada y la dejó ahí.

—Bueno, será hora de que me vaya. Tu padre debe estar preocupado por ti

—¡Gohan! — Lo detuvo antes de que se fuera — Gracias…

—¿Gracias?, pero ¿por qué agradeces? — Estaba algo confundido

—Por lo de hoy… — Sus mejillas se ruborizaron — Porque este día fue muy especial

Sus miradas hicieron contacto y hubo un silencio que se apoderó del lugar. Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido y que en ese mismo instante solo existían ellos dos. Sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse más y más hasta que sus labios también hicieron contacto.

 _ **Amor.**_

 _ **Una vez que te percatas de este sentimiento, no hay vuelta atrás.**_

Al día siguiente en la escuela Videl estaba observando a Gohan desde su banca.

Suspiró.

—Todavía quiero saber más de ti… — Se llevó las manos al rostro

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 _¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí! Creo que es mi one-shot más largo sobre estos dos y el que más me ha gustado escribir. Extrañaba hacer esto, sin embargo, mi creatividad no ayuda en mucho y se me dificulta más de lo normal pensar en algo un poco más original y más complejo de lo que he escrito, en fin._

 _Espero esta pequeña historia les haya gustado._

 _¡Nos vemos!_


End file.
